Chat
Chat refers to the general act of talking with other players, but within the context of this wiki, it primarily to the window sued to chat and various types of chat. Text Chat Use *Using channels: You can start chatting in a channel by switching to that tab (click on it). To type in a secondary chat channel, use the / key and either the channel number like 1 for General chat or the channel name. For example /Party will cause your comment to chow in Party chat. Once you start speaking in a new channel, all of your chat will "go" there until you need to switch again. *Private chat: To speak directly to players you know personally, you can type /Tell . :*For example, typing /Tell Felicia bye! will tell your friend, Felicia bye! privately. This is private chat. Private chat can also be accessed easily using the Friends List. R click on a friend's name to open private chat. To reply to sent tall, hit the Enter key and your friend's name should appear, ready for chat. Chat Window Features Not only is the window used to engage in text-based chat, it also has numerous functions and features accessed from it. Click chat window image to enlarge it. It is highlighted to show how to access these features: *Far left - the gear icon for to open Settings :*The settings within are all related to chat (e.g. filtering profanity), your Friends List, and Trading. *Far left - the speaker icon for voice chat :*From here you can assign push-to-talk buttons and opt in or out of voice chat. *Along the top - the tabs :*Described below, this allows for sorted chat and conversations *Center- A numbered channel, shown here, General chat :*The number of the channel shows next to the channel name. This makes it easier to tell General Chat from Guil Chat Types Chat is a way to communicate with other players. The Chat window portion of the User Interface has a few tabs dedicated to this purpose. *Chat tabs are fixed and can not be re-ordered. :Tabs: *'Chat Tab:' this will have all local chat, should you meet someone while out exploring. *'General:' this tab has worldwide chat that includes all Servers and Landscapes. *'Loot:' consult this tab to see all of the loot you have gotten during a single log-in session of play. *'Guild:' if you are in a guild, this tab is added automatically. *'Officer Chat:' if you are of a high enough rank within a guild, this tab is automatically added. *'Tells:' often called PM (Private Messages) or Whispers in other games, this type of chat takes place only between two players. It will appear in its own tab with the name of the person you are whispering. *'Party:' if you are in a party, this tab is added automatically. Voice Chat Players can opt into voice-based chat of they prefer. In order to use this, you only need a microphone and speakers. It is not necessary to use third-party software like Teamspeak or Mumble. The settings for this are found in the Options menu opened with the Landmark shield icon. In addition to enable/disabling it there, you can choose which keys to push to 'open' your mic when you want to speak. :Two types include: *'Local:' this allows you to talk with anyone in close proximity who also has voice chat enabled. *'Guild:' this allows you to talk with only guildmates, no matter where they are in the game. Other Info *The chat tabs are still fairly simple, but it is possible they will be have customization in the future, like changing the color of the text. Related Topics *Learn more about the Friends List *The User Interface page explains all the various features and fucntions in the overall User Interface (UI) *Build Mode and the Prop Palette are both unique UI windows in Landmark, used for building. Category:User Interface